


Escaping From Hell

by theoneandonlylestat



Series: Behind The Scenes ~ Lestat De Lioncourt [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlylestat/pseuds/theoneandonlylestat





	Escaping From Hell

It was the day we were leaving to Paris. That previous night I couldn't sleep. My mind was here and there, thinking about the big city, what to do, where to go, what to see and of course go to the theaters and tell them that I want to work for them. I remember talking non stop to Nicki, he even was falling asleep I kept him awake, non stop talking. Here and there, this and that!! he just nodded with his head _yes_ but I just couldn't stop or sleep.

Since this was a secret for both of our families, we decided that Nicki will spent the night at the castle, just in case his father finds out or my brothers or father..so we could escape from the secret doors behind the castle.

We celebrated that last night at the village with a lot of wine. I was extremely happy and of course I drank a lot, we both did. We started at the tavern, we asked for a few bottles of wine and food. Something that I was not able to pay, not even Nicki but whatever, we were leaving so who cared. Since it was quite noise we went upstairs to our room, at the tavern and Nicki played his violin and I drank and drank and smiled and I was just like too happy to care. He drank as well and saw him smirk and smile which that made me feel more happy. He played loud. We were too happy to care about anything else.

That _Golden Moment_ , I was so happy even seeing a fly or a spider made me smile and I talked to them. After a few more swings, the most sweetest thing happened as well. We laid on that bed and we had sex as it was never happened before. I dont remember too many details but I do remember the banging, loud and laughing loud but again we did not cared anymore. I think I screamed _FUCK_ loud and Nicki just covered my mouth with his hand and we just started laughing loud. Those sweet and happy moments lasted for hours until we couldn't move anymore and fell asleep. I think I fell asleep with a big smile on my face wrapped around Nicki.

Thanks to the noise from the carriage and the first right of sunshine hitting my face, I woke up on time. _NICKI! we have to go now!_ I pushed him, he almost feel of the bed. We only had a few minutes to get ready and leave. Getting dressed as fast as we could, still with the hangover, we found ourselves downstairs trying to hide in between the people around the tavern and the ones leaving to Paris that same morning. We managed to escape the tavern and get into the carriage.

 

My heart was racing. I just imagined my brothers appearing all the sudden and taking me out of that carriage or Nicolas’ father seeing us there and kill us. These few minutes seemed to last hours. Until I’ve heard we were leaving and the carriage started to move. I couldn't believe it then. I felt I was dreaming. Then I felt a mix of feelings, my mother. I was leaving her there. My life, the wolves, the village, the castle...leaving everything ...But I felt happy. I looked back and saw the castle, up there and thought about my mother again. Only about her. I guess my face changed since Nicolas asked me if I was ok. He made me come back to reality _“Yes I am fine”_ I smiled at him and sat back. At that moment I felt that I will never be back to that town, I will not see it again. And I felt a knot on my throat but I smiled. Nicki was there and I looked back at him again, he was seating in front of me and I smiled at him. Putting his hand on my knee, without saying anything but his eyes said  _“everything will be ok”_ and so I let my hand fall on his and I returned that look and smiled _“yes, everything will be ok”._ we understood each other just in one look. _  
_

The trip was long, actually 3 and a half days. We had to stop to these major cities during the trip for a few hours. And so we, Nicolas and I, celebrated on each and every city. With wine and if we could and had time, walk around and get some food. On the second night, during the trip, people around us (we had to share the carriage with more people going to Paris) they were all sleeping. At that time, I was seating next to Nicki. And well, we felt more than happy at that moment and from a look, went to a kiss and to a kiss went to a touch and to a touch went to..more and so on. Of course there was no light inside the carriage, it was dark and night, so it all worked out. But there was not enough room to make an scene, not even move too much, so we pretended we were sleeping under a blanket but we actually got rid of our passion. In silence. what a torture. Keeping ourselves quiet, kissing each other and trying not to moan loud, I remember biting his lips so hard I made it bleed.

After all that fire passed, we fell asleep. Just a few more ours and there will be Paris. And so that’s what happened when I opened my eyes. I felt asleep on Nicki’s shoulder under that blanket and once I slowly opened my eyes, I saw, not so far, what it seemed to be a big city. I just looked at it again, trying to wake up, then I realized that was Paris. I hit Nicki on his chest with my hand to wake him up “Nicki!! Nicki!! PARIS!!” (he alsmot got a heart attack feeling my hand all the sudden hitting him) and becasue of all the excitement seeing the city, I totally forgot we still had our pants hmm you know..not properly tied (no there were no zippers before) so we either had to wait until get to Paris for people to get out of the carriage and fix ourselves or just do it in front of the people. Since we had not shame, we fixed ourselves in front of the people, still under the blanket but I saw on the corner of my eyes, some looked at us, shy or something and that made me smile. Refined people wearing these big white wigs and fancy dresses and coats, probably wondering what the hell these two young fagots were doing under that blanket..but you know what, we did not care.

I remember I was just looking thru the window the rest of the trip, Paris was getting closer and closer. And I couldn't stop to smiling. Again all my dreams came into my mind. Theaters... The big City ...

Once the carriage made it thru the streets I was shocked to what I saw.

Tall buildings, lots of people everywhere, dogs, cats, odor, people screaming on the floor, people wearing very very nice clothes, others not so nice, drunk people, fights...I saw too many things I was trying to process as quick as possible.

 _“Welcome to Paris_ “ Nicki said. I looked at him and smiled. _“Our city”_

We arrived to the last stop and I was just looking everywhere. I stood there in the middle of the street and looked everywhere. Up, down, left , right...I almost got hit by another carriage. _“Ok Lestat De Valois..let’s go_ ” Nicki said pulling me from my arm _“I dont want you dead just upon arriving”._ Yes that was my new name.

We walked around and I felt like a kid on a candy store. Looking at everywhere. _“We need to find a place to sleep”_ Nicki said. And so we walked around some more, narrow streets and across the river and we found an apartment at The Marais. The cheapest but what we could afford, a small room, four floor, I didn't care. It was a palace to me, it was Paris.

 _“We made it!!!”_ I said to Nicki while looking thru the apartment window _“We are free, we made it, together”_ I turned and I hugged him and kissed him. But we needed to find food and a job so we could continue living there. Putting on hold our passion, we left our few thing on that room and went downstairs. Walking around the city, we bough some food  and wine for that night and we decided we will go on job search in the morning.

I was fascinated by the city, all these noises and people everywhere. I was not used to all of that but I loved every second of it.

We returned to our apartment with a couple bottles of wine and some cheese and bread. We ate by the fireplace and that wine tasted like gold, wine from Paris, bread from Paris, Cheese from Paris. It all tastes delicious heaven to me. Maybe it was not but for it was. I laid on that old bed looking at the ceiling, smiling. We were a little bit intoxicated already by that strong wine and so we started to play, fight play. Our triumph, needed to be celebrate. And so we did. If the last night at the village was loud, here, that first night in Paris would be louder. And so it was.

I felt so so happy like If could conquer anything at that point. After our passion was over and we laid on that bed hugging each other I looked at Nicki and I told him _“Thank you for doing this with me. I love you”_   I became serious for a second when I said that, since I really meant it but I smiled came back and so I kissed him again. Apparently once wasn't enough so we did it again. Ahh it was just perfect. I that point I haven't felt that happy ever in my life.

Next morning, we went to job search and we were not so lucky. But I knew we will find a job soon. I sent a letter to my mother, of course I could t write so we had to find someone who could write in Italian and send that letter for us. It was a the third night when we came across Renault Theater and we got a job. Then it was perfect! couldn't ask for anything else!

It was night and after we got hired we not even had time to celebrate in our little apartment so we got rid of our passion and happiness in a dark alley. That’s how we celebrate our triumphs. With love.

I cant say it was an easy start and we starved a lot but it was Paris. I supported Nicki and so he did support me as well. We were a team. I had my breakdowns but he was there always by my side and I just wanted to make him happy _“smile, this is Paris!”_ or _“lets go here!”_ I was pulling him by his arm and although he sometimes was not too happy or sassy, I wanted him to be happy as well. I always loved his grumpy face when something was not right and when we got in trouble with drunk people or into fights.

Like one night, we had a fight with a couple high end rich kids becasue while I was standing waiting for wine to be served and Nicki was seating on a table, these two guys came to me and started to say what I was doing there and why I was with a guy that looked like a faggot with a violin and so on...so I turned around and I punched one on the face. So the fight began. Nicki got involved as well. But we won. We just laughed about it after we got home.

Fight or not fights, poverty or not, we were happy, I was happy. There will not be anymore fight with our families, not more screams and beatings. Will I do this again? OF COURSE! not even need to ask me ..I will do it over and over. And I couldn't do it with nobody else but Nicki. My best friend, my brother, my love.

 

 


End file.
